


Coming of Age

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Loki in Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: The Jotnar come of age at 900 years.  When Loki returns from Jotunheimr after his nameday, he has changed.  Thor takes notice of Loki's beauty, but so do others.  Thor doesn't take it well.





	Coming of Age

Thor hates it when Loki leaves.  He knows that it’s wrong of him; he has Loki in Asgard for three seasons out of the year, and Loki deserves a chance to visit his family on Jotunheimr.  But the months when Loki is gone seem to drag on forever, and Thor can think of little else during the whole winter but the plans he has for when Loki returns in the spring.

The winter is long and stormy.  Every week seems to bring with it more rain, more snow, more miserable weather and more of a miserable mood for Thor.  By the time that March rolls around and the ground has still not begun to thaw, the crown prince is sick of it. 

Thor spars half heartedly with his friends in the slushy training fields, stomping through a pile of mud and striking savagely at Sif’s knees.  His friend stumbles and falls into the mud, and Thor is about to finish the match when he looks up and he sees him. Loki. At least, Thor thinks it must be Loki, though he looks nothing like the Loki he remembers leaving Asgard three months ago. That Loki was ruddy and kid-like, wore shorts and loose tunics like the ones that  Thor and his friends wore, walked around with frizzy hair and covered in dirt from his boyish adventures.

_ This  _ Loki is changed.  Gone are the shorts, exchanged for a long, sheer skirt made of blue and green silk.  In place of the usual leather tunic that Thor remembers, Loki now wears a low-necked top made of golden chainmail that does little to cover his bare belly and the perky, midnight blue nipples on his chest.  His hair is combed and plaited in an intricate twist, similar to the ones that the ladies in the high court wear. His face is painted, and he looks  _ beautiful _ .  Thor gawps, completely transfixed, and Sif takes this opportunity to swing her sword at the prince’s legs and take him down.  

Thor lands face first in the mud, dazed from he impact of Sif’s weapon.  By the time he stands again, he can see Loki is looking at him from across the field and laughing.  He wipes the mud from his face, and his cheeks turn a disgusting shade of red. He picks up his hammer and roars to Sif that he wants a rematch.

Thor does not see Loki again until supper.  When Loki enters the feasting hall, the mere sight of him makes Thor squirm in his seat.  He’s been missing Loki for so many months, but now that he’s here he doesn’t even know what to say to him.  Loki looks so  _ different _ .  He looks radiant. Thor cannot even take his eyes off of him as he swishes into the room, head held high, looking like he owns the palace.  

“Prince Loki!” Volstagg bellows, raising his horn as Loki comes near.  “Come sit with us and tell us of of your travels in Jotunheimr. How does your father fair?”

“He fairs well, thank you for asking,” Loki says, and he takes the proffered horn with a smile and a kiss to Volstagg’s cheek.  The warrior smiles and his cheeks turn red, and he looks quite too proud of himself for Thor’s liking. “And how are Gudrun and the children?”

“Still driving me crazy,” the fat man chortles.  He slurps some mead and chomps down on a lamb leg.  “But we are well! We will be celebrating the twins’ name day next week.  You are invited to come to the celebration, of course.”

“I will be there,” Loki says with a smile  Across the table, Fandral clears his throat.

“Prince Loki, you look so fetching this evening. Don’t tell me you dressed up just for dinner with us?” he asks, with a wink.  Thor bristles. Fandral is  _ flirting _ with Loki.  Loki smiles, slow and crooked, and bats his eyelashes at Fandral. 

“It’s very kind of you to say so.  But I sadly cannot say that my state of dress was arranged just for you.”  He tosses a wink back in Fandral’s direction, and now Thor is seething. “This is the traditional dress of the Jotnar when we reach maturity.  I also had these tattoos done,” he says, and he proudly shows off his long, bare arms that, Thor notices for the first time, have been decorated with some intricate, beautifully etched runes.  The Warriors Three all leans in, ooing and aweing at the cool designs. Even Thor cannot help himself, and he leans over to peer at Loki’s tattoos. 

“Your hair looks nice, too,” Thor finally finds his voice, and Loki looks at him with his sharp red gaze.  Thor smiles a little, his cheek growing red again and Loki smiles. His lips have been painted black, and the heritage lines on his face overlined with white paint.  He looks exotic and beautiful; prettier than Thor can ever remember him before. 

“Thank you, Thor,” he says sweetly, but a moment later hs attention is turned away again, and he is chattering excitedly with Sif about some gift that his father gave him for his name day.  Thor slumps in his chair with a sigh and buries his face in his drinking horn. Fandral leans over and nudges him.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” he grouses.  Fandral nudges him again.

“Come on now, you’re grumbling into your cup like an old man.” He waits, but Thor only continues to glare at the mead at the bottom of his cup.  Fandral stretches out beside him and sighs. “Fine, stay grumpy.” Another pause. “Say, what do you think of Loki’s new look?”

Thor lifts an eyebrow, but tries not to show that Fandral has peaked his interest.  “What about it?”

“Well I think he looks beautiful,” Fandral says in a low voice.  Thor shrugs and Fandral carries on, “Hey, do think think it’s true that the Jotnar have both--”

“Stop it, Fandral,” Thor snaps, and he drains his horn before slamming it on the table.  “It doesn’t matter what Loki looks like  _ now _ .  He’s still the same Loki we have always known.  Don’t you remember last summer, when he ate a grub off the bottom of his shoe?  Would you really want to put your tongue in his mouth after seeing that?” he snaps.  He pushes his chair out from the table with an abrupt  _ screech _ , and storms out of the feasting hall.  

Now it is Fandral’s turn to sag in his chair, and he turns his attention back to his other friends.  He’s about to make a quip about Thor being in a sour mood, when he spots the most peculiar thing. Loki is no longer paying any attention to the group, his eyes fixed on the doorway that Thor disappeared through a few moments ago. He chews his lip thoughtfully and tucks that bit of information away for another day.  Perhaps it will become relevant someday soon.


End file.
